Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 075
の | romaji = Hangyakusha no Jubaku | japanese translated = Curse of the Resistors | japanese air date = September 27, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = | screenwriter = Ryou Tamura | director = Kimiharu Mutou | storyboard artist = Tsukasa Sunaga | animation director = Yuya Kawamura }} "Curse of the Resistors" is the seventy-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on September 27, 2015. Featured Duel: Shay Obsidian vs. Dennis Macfield Dennis controls , has "Performage Bonus Dealer" and "Performage Overlay Juggler" in his Pendulum Zones, has 2400 LP and no cards in his hand. Shay controls two Set cards, has 2500 LP and one card in his hand. It is currently Dennis' turn. Turn 4: Dennis After the summon of "Chaos Giant", Shay activates his Continuous Trap Cards, "Raidraptor - Lock Chain" and "Raidraptor - Reactor". The former will change the battle position of a newly Special Summoned monster his opponent controls if its ATK is higher than the total ATK of all "Raidraptor" monsters Shay controls and the latter will destroy a Special Summoned monster his opponent controls that changes its battle position if it has more ATK than the total ATK of all "Raidraptor" monsters and inflict its ATK as damage to Dennis. "Chaos Giant" is unaffected by the opponent's Spell/Trap effects, so neither effect resolves. "Chaos Giant" attacks "Revolution Falcon". The effect of "Revolution Falcon" would reduce the ATK of the Special Summoned "Chaos Giant" to 0, but the effect of "Chaos Giant" negates the effects of monsters it battles. The attack continues and "Revolution Falcon" is destroyed. Shay activates the effect of the "Raidraptor - Last Strix" in his hand, reducing the battle damage by 100 for each Spell/Trap Card he controls (Shay: 2500 → 200 LP) and letting him Special Summon it. Shay Summons in Defense Position. "Chaos Giant" may attack all monsters the opponent controls, so it attacks and destroys "Last Strix". Turn 5: Shay Shay draws "Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force" and subsequently activates it by paying half of his LP (Shay: 200 → 100 LP), allowing him to Special Summon a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster from his Graveyard, then Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster whose Rank is two Ranks higher than that of the Summoned monster, by using that monster as the Overlay Unit. He Special Summons "Revolution Falcon" and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Summon in Attack Position. Shay activates the effect of "Satellite Cannon Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to decrease the ATK of a monster his opponent controls by 800 a number of times equal to the number of "Raidraptor" monsters in his Graveyard, meaning 5 ("Chaos Giant": 4500 → 3700 → 2900 → 2100 → 1300 → 500). Dennis attempts to grab Action Cards twice, but the debris from the attack of his own "Chaos Giant" block him. "Satellite Cannon Falcon" attacks and destroys "Chaos Giant" (Dennis: 2400 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.